Sacred Souls
by Pandamonky12
Summary: After the war everything seems like it will remain peaceful. That is until Lucy and levy are attacked heading home and captured, they escape but where are they? Fallow Lucy and Levy as they discover a world they didn't even know existed. (rated T for bad language and blood)
1. Chapter 1

**hello there! pandamonky12 here bringing you a new fanfic. Lately ive been super interested in the Lucy goes to the bleach universe storys lately. So this idea popped into my head and i finnaly decided to write it! please give any feedback wether it be negative or positive its greatly appricated.**

 **Disclaimer: of corse I do not own Fairy tail or Bleach they both belong to H** **iro Mashima and Tite Kubo.**

 **Enjoy the story**

How? How did it come to this? Here she was helpless to the man before her, here she was unable to save her best friend. "Lu-chan" she choked out watching as her friend protected her from every hit. Her best friend looked like she was on the verge of death yet there she was standing strong even without magic power.

She watched and she wasn't happy watching as her friend got sent flying into a nearby tree. Levy winced as she heard Lucy cry out in pain and fall to her knees, the man walking closer to her friend. No she couldn't let this happen so biting back a cry of pain from moving her broken body Levy stood. She gathered all the strength she could and ran at the man crashing into his side and knocking him over she quickly stood and ran to her friend.

She lifted Lucy's body she sighed in relief as her friend breathed in, she was alive. She looked around seeing the man stand, this man he was strong but they couldn't feel any magical pressure coming off him. He took a step closer he was mad. Levy's body started to tremble in fear tears springing from her eyes she held Lucy close she felt arms wrap around her looking down to see Lucy was awake. She frowned as Lucy smiled "Levy-chan…. I'm sorry I can't protect you, he's too strong…". Levy looked up at the man when he had first come they couldn't see him but after they had been harmed there bones shattered he became visible.

Levy slowly stood setting Lucy down gently she guarded her as he attacked again. It hurt every single hit hurt but she couldn't let him get to Lucy. He wanted both of them dead that was clear he wanted all mages dead that was also clear. But she wouldn't let him she looked back at Lucy who was struggling to stand up. She saw tears fall from her best friends eyes, taking a breath and choked out "run Lu-chan". She frowned as her best friend stood next to her "i'm not leaving you Levy-chan".

She couldn't help but smile when Lucy grinned at her "now let's show him what it means to be a fairy tail mage". Levy nodded and they both faced the man Lucy changed into her star dress Taurus form while Levy prepared a solid script spell. Levy took a deep breath "solid script: **Fire!** " she yelled Lucy sprung forward using her whip to control the fire, her whip now flaming she attacked the man unfortunately the whip only grazed his face. Blood dripped down his face from the new small cut he clicked his tongue and grabbed the whip swinging Lucy around so she crashed into Levy.

Both of them collided into each other they went flying to the other end of the aria that they were fighting. Lucy slowly stood blood dripping from her arm that held the whip. She clenched her teeth how could they stop him? This question ran constantly through her head, she readied her whip again and took a deep breath before charging in again. If they couldn't beat him then they could stall him until the others got there she could feel Natsu's magical pressure not to far off.

As she kept attacking him she grew more fatigued the man finally starting to look a little bit tired. She smiled as Levy joined in again on the fight they fought together until the man sighed "this is getting boring not to mention my reiatsu is getting low… looks like this world holds no reiatsu shame i guess I will just need to cut my trip short." Both girls were utterly confused but nonetheless they couldn't let him escape, what if he came back with more people?

Levy readied her magic "as if we would let you escape!" he smiled and rose his hand a odd thing opened up in the sky, next to him a rather large creature with a mask appeared both girls tensed. The man disappeared reappearing in front of the thing in the sky, he looked down at the girls "i suppose you will want to know my name as the one who will soon rule your world." Both girls tensed and watched the monster in front of them listening to the man above. The creature attacked. They immediately dodged they knew in this state they would be no match for the creature. They continued to dodge the creature for about five minutes until they heard the man call out to the creature "actually i want you to take them with us, i want to study them further."

Both Lucy and Levy tensed study them? No they wouldn't let him they smiled as they heard voices calling out to them. Two of the voices rose above the rest it was Natsu and Gajeel, suddenly they felt pain shoot through there bodys. The creature… they forgot about it in their moment of relief. It slammed them in the ground shattering what few bones had not been broken, the creature lifted them off the ground and flew up next to the man. They struggled to look down at the ground where there friends just came into view they struggled to look at the man who was smiling. He looked at fairy tail "I am the one who shall become ruler of this world know this my name is Aizen" with that he entered the portal taking lucy and levy with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Pandamonky12 here bringing you chapter 2! before we start id like to say thank you so much to Last Future of Embryo for the revew it made me so happy :) . And I would just like to say that I totally agree with you on the strength and ill do my best not to mess up on the power differences. And there will in fact be parings but im going to save them for later chapters but im not sure who will be pared with who yet, but i will take all the paring recommendations that I can and in the future I will create a poll :D Also I would like to say that next chapter Ichigo and the gang are finally going to make there appearance!**

 **Disclaimer: Its obvious that I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach they belong to Tite Kubo and Hero Mashima**

 **now heres the chapter enjoy!**

Lucy felt her bones ache as the creature carried her and her friend down a long hallway, the man Aizen had gone ahead leaving the creature to carry them to what she assumed would be there cell. She slowly looked around the area, there had to be a way to escape. The creature was strong that was way to obvious and she definitely couldn't take it on alone even if she was somehow at full power which she in fact was not. She looked at Levy knowing she had to save her.

Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her magic pressure, she had only enough for one more summon but still that wouldn't even last a minute. The creature soon entered a large room it was dark the creature tossed her and Levy across the room Lucy just barely able to pull levy close and shield her from the impact. The creature left the room leaving them alone the door shut and Lucy stood setting levy down gently and started to slowly look around the room.

She looked up as she felt some odd presence far in the distance it gave off the same feeling as the creature that carried them. A plan started to form in her head and she softly smiled to herself. Turning to her best friend she grabbed her keys and started to pick through them finding two she put her ring away she took one and closed her eyes focusing her thoughts and hoping that this plan would work. Luckily for her, her thoughts reached her friend and in a bright flash her loyal lion spirit appeared.

Loke instantly hugged Lucy "princess! You're alive thank goodness we were all so worried." Lucy smiled softly and hugged Loke back "don't worry me and Levy are just a little beat up… But I do need your help can you please carry Levy for me? I only have enough power to summon one more spirit for a short amount of time that's why I asked you to come through on your own." Loke nodded and picked up Levy carefully "of course princess anything for you" Lucy smiled softly and walked over to the door gripping her other key tightly she took a deep breath "Open! Gate Of The Maiden: Virgo!" she called out feeling the last of her energy drain but forcing herself to stand.

In a flash Virgo appeared before she had to speak Lucy spoke "Virgo i need you to drill a hole out of this room for us and to somewhere we can escape. Virgo nodded and set to work coming back seconds later with a frown "princess I have found an exit but it is very risky and dangerous." Lucy smiled softly and nodded "I'll take the chance thank you Virgo" the spirit nodded and in a poof vanished. Lucy turned to Loke "let's go" He nodded and they both entered the hole.

After a while they started to near the end of the tunnel, Lucy frowning as she realised that they were nearing the presence she felt. She came to a stop as she reached the end she took a deep breath and poked her head above the surface frowning deeply when she saw a creature like the one that brought them to there cell. She observed the aria seeing that they were now in a desert like aria, white pillars loomed high above their heads.

A small smile spread across her face as the creature opened a rippling looking thing which she assumed was a portal out of here. She swiftly grabbed her whip and shot out of the hole, she sent it forward so it wrapped around the creature she grammed Loke as she was pulled into the portal pulling him and Levy with her. They safely entered the portal but soon realised how big of a problem they had, as Lucy was now holding onto a whip attached to a deadly creature that could kill them her other hand holding Loke and Levy. That unfortunately was the bright side of the situation, for you see they were now suspended at least one hundred feet in the air a deadly creature there only lifeline at the moment.

To make the situation worse it seemed that the creature had finally noticed them, Lucy froze this was possibly some of the worst luck possible. She racked her brain trying to think of a way to get them away from the creature without them falling to the floor in a splat. Then it hit her it was a risk but it was worth the shot she looked at Loke " I'm going to let go!" her spirit looked at her in shock. Sure he trusted his princess wholly and fully but was she crazy?! Before he had a chance to open his mouth Lucy released her hold on her whip sending Loke, Levy, and herself plummeting to the hard ground below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loves! I apologize that this chapter is super short and later than one would like. But I am overly piled up with school work (mostly math) and have fould very little time to write. I will try and write another one that will be longer but that will have to wait two to three weeks max so until then loves!**

 **Disclaimer: I of corse own none of this except the un original plot the beautiful characters belong to Hiro Mashima and Tite Kubo** They fell that's what was happening they were falling to the harsh ground below, the chances that they would survive where slim. Lucy quickly grabbed a key her spiritual pressure was all but gone she transferred her thoughts into the key telling the spirit the plan as she could only keep the gate open for a short amount of time. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she called out " **Open! Gate Of The Ram: Aries**!" as soon as her friend appeared Lucy felt the rest of her magical power drain.

Aries quickly pointed her hands towards the ground she could feel her gate closing so she quickly called out "wool bomb!" in a matter of seconds the ground became coated in fluffy pink wool. Loke Lucy and Levy landing softly in it before it and Aries vanished. As the wool cleared loke was the only one out of the three of them that was conscious. He sighed in relief once he confirmed that both the girls were breathing and in one piece.

He shakily stood and looked up to see the creature heading towards them he took a stance and got ready for battle. As the creature landed in front of them loke ran forward using a regulus punch to push the creature further away from the girls. After a while his hits had barely scratched the creature, but luckily for him he had managed to lead it away from the girls. As his mind was preoccupied the creature took this chance to strike barreling forward it hit loke effectively causing him to cry out in pain before vanishing.

Now it was just the girls and the creature, it began to stalk towards them getting closer and closer it was deciding what to do with these two. On one hand it could devour them but on the other it could bring them to Aizen. After a minute or so it made up its mind to go with option one. It opened its mouth going to eat the small blue haired girl when suddenly it felt something stab into its back. It howled out in pain and shot around to see four people. One of them holding a large glowing bow showing that they were the cause of the pain in its back.

It began to observe the people already knowing that they would be a issue three of them were male the other female. Two of the men had darker hair but ones was lighter more like a brown than the others black. The man with brown hair was stockier and taller than the other two men. As for the other with black hair he was possibly the smallest of the three men. He looked to the girl she was odd she had long orange hair and was somewhat shorter than the men but for age she seemed normal. She seemed to be looking at the two unconcious girls behind it.

Finally he looked to the last person the other male, instantly realizing that he was a soul reaper. He would definitely pose the biggest threat. He had bright orange hair and two swords strapped to his hip and back. Now this one he could tell was going to be a problem.


End file.
